


Attitude

by AutisticWriter



Series: Dangan Ronpa Drabbles [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Arguing, Bickering, Confused Naegi Makoto, Confusion, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Prompt Fic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Togami and Asahina argue, Kirigiri mediates and Naegi watches in confusion.Sentence 2: “You need to decrease your attitude size from a black hole to an electron.”





	Attitude

Once again, Naegi has walked into an argument. He doesn’t blame everyone for getting annoyed with each other, but can they give the arguments a rest?

“You’re so mean, Togami,” Asahina says, scowling.

Togami sighs. “I don’t care what plebeians like you think.”

“Togami,” Kirigiri says. “You need to decrease your attitude size from a black hole to an electron.”

“Huh?” Asahina says.

Togami raises an eyebrow and tuts. “Very droll.”

But he walks out of the room.

“Thanks, Kirigiri,” Asahina says.

“Uh, what was that about?” Naegi asks, totally confused.

“Don’t ask,” Kirigiri says, going back to her book.


End file.
